


Hermione's Complaint

by kamehameha12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Sexual Humor, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamehameha12345/pseuds/kamehameha12345
Summary: Harry comes from detention only to be informed that Hermione has made a complaint.
Kudos: 5





	Hermione's Complaint

+++++

“Grape Fruits.” Harry Potter said to the Portrait of the Fat Lady which guarded the entrance of the Gryffindor House.

As the door opened, the noise of common room spilled out into the empty hallway. He stepped inside and looked around for his best friend. He spotted Ron sitting along with Neville Longbottom at the far end of the room and made his way to them.

“Alright?” Harry asked as he sat in the vacant space next to Neville.

“No.” Ron said. “Where were you?”

“I had to serve my detention with Hagrid. He wanted me to accompany him into the Forbidden Forest. Bloody thing lasted for like five hours.” Harry said, sourly. “Why? Did something happen?”

“I don’t think he knows.” Neville interjected.

“Know what?” Harry looked at Neville, and then at Ron and back to Neville.

It was Ron who informed him. “Hermione made a complaint to Dumbledore and McGonagall about a Professor. It is about sexual harassment.”

“What?” Harry asked, surprised. “What happened? Did that bastard Snape do something? I swear I’ll kill him if he did anything to Hermione.”

“No, mate. Her complaint isn’t against Snape. It is against Flitwick.”

“Huh?” That was Harry’s eloquent response.

“Bloody crazy right?” Ron said. “It happened after Charms.”

“Do we know what it is?” Harry asked.

“Nope.” Ron replied. “No one knows at the moment. It is all very hush-hush.”

“How do you two know about it then?”

“Well, I was….” Neville stopped as the door to the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room opened again and in came Hermione.

Ron waved her over.

Even from a distance, Harry could tell that Hermione was angry and embarrassed.

“I just heard.” Harry said to Hermione. “What happened?”

“They didn’t take any action. They just let it go.” Hermione said, fuming. “I don’t think Dumbledore even took it seriously.”

“What happened exactly?” Harry asked again.

“After Charms, I waited behind to ask that midget a question.” Neville gasped. Ron looked at Hermione wide-eyed. Even Harry looked surprised. They had rarely seen Hermione out right insult a Professor. “I walked up to him and you know what he said?”

All the three boys shook their heads in unison.

“He said that my hair smelled nice.”

“That’s a compliment. Right?” Neville said. Ron and Harry looked at her confused.

“No, it isn’t! My hair only comes just past my shoulders.”

Ron and Neville still looked confused but Harry got it and started laughing as he fell off the sofa.

+++++


End file.
